


【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/8 凱文出任務 其一

by seralazi604



Series: RK800-60 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 13:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19063831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seralazi604/pseuds/seralazi604
Summary: 故事開始於遊戲和平線HE之後，全美開始正視自由仿生人的問題，政府與模控生命合作開發了新一代的仿生人，故事不是走和平主義派。語言暴力注意。





	【底特律/艾倫60】2039/2/8 凱文出任務 其一

當凱文第一眼看到站在SWAT辦公室門口的RK800時就覺得這位仿生人挺有趣的！那天早上凱文一如住常地站在門口當門警，所有路過他的同事沒有一位跟他打招呼，不過他也習以為常了。SWAT隊的後補生 凱文有個稱號 透明人。這不是在取笑他，而是稱讚他的無存在感無懈可擊！凱文也對此自豪，這個特殊技能彌補了他不是很出色的射擊成績，讓艾倫隊長以 後補生的資格把他簽進了SWAT隊。  
但是那天很不尋常，一位載著眼鏡的先生竟然跟他道早安，凱文隨口跟他聊了幾句才發現他是仿生人，還說自己是RK800的 分析機型，說要來找艾倫隊長報到。等等，RK800分析型？不就是頭條上的那台新RK800嗎？天啊，他又不是戰鬥機，來SWAT隊是不是搞錯了什麼？不過他樣子看起來挺和善的，態度也很堅定，不像在開玩笑。把仿生人交給艾倫隊長後，我還很期待他會在辦公室出現呢！但仿生人就這麼消失了？

“該不會隊長看不順眼就叫他回模控生命了吧？“凱文拿出昨天仿生人給他的白色手帕，心想“還是去問問看艾倫隊長？“。

*** *** ***

艾倫剛從DPD開完晨會回來，就看到桌上有一份SWAT報告和一張小便條，寫著“隊長，我是RK800-60，在拿到約聘書之前我會先在行政部實習。有急事請撥私人手機。 Six留“。不是用模控生命體寫的，而是一手不花翹的連體字。剛剛開會時，福勒第一句就問RK800有沒有確實報到，接下來是康納問候60有沒有做讓隊長不愉快的事。第一個的回答是有。第二個是沒有，與其說是它讓我不愉快，也許是我讓他它不愉快吧！

哪有誰第一天報到就被關小黑屋，還被丟在那邊半天沒人發現。要不是母親打電話來問候，說收到了老花眼鏡很開心，不然這台RK800說不定會被關一個月，直到海倫回來問新助理的情況！  
要是今天凌晨有誰看到從文件室飛奔出來的RK800，那逃跑的速度跟獵豹一樣快，沒人會相信這台不是警用型的！給它開門的艾倫嚇了一跳，之後仿生人就消失在黑色走廊遠處，到了早上都不見身影。  
”是不是做得太超過了？“艾倫心想。要是有誰能幫他去把這台RK800找出來，但他不希望被仿生人知道是自己要找他的。當艾倫在煩惱的時候就發現凱文鬼鬼祟祟地在他辦公室外徘徊。

「凱文，你很閒是不是？進來！我有事要交給你處理！」艾倫把凱文召進了辦公室，交了一個凱文最擅長的工作給他辦。

*** *** *** 

「你去幫我暗中觀察那台新的RK800，不管什麼大小事都要記錄下來，這周五匯整給我。」艾倫隊長說，凱文開心地接下了這個任務！天啊，隊長是不是有感應到我想見RK800的心情，真是天助我也！

凱文現在正站在行政部牆角的盆景旁邊，目標就在前方十一點鐘方向。那台RK800的穿著和昨天見到的一樣，他戴著黑框眼鏡正坐在辦公桌前面打字，超完美行政人員的風範！於是接下來的幾天，凱文就一直默默地窩在行政部暗中觀察RK800 平常在干麻，其實也沒什邊特別的，就是整理資料、送公文、出門寄信、修壞掉的印影機、幫資訊組改程式、搬貨箱、給同事送咖啡、和同事去吃午餐、幫行政經理打領帶……咦？行政人員的工作有這麼雜嗎？也許有吧，我又沒當過行政助理，總之都記下來給隊長看吧！

就在凱文窩到第四天時，發生了一件意想不到的事。那天近中午時段，RK800默默地走過來凱文旁邊，說「凱文隊員，請問你每天蹲在行政部，是在監視我嗎？」口氣聽起來沒有責備，只是好奇。  
「啊，我…我在做隱蔽訓練，這是我這周的功課！絕對不是在監視你！」凱文回答，他盡可能不表現得慌張。

RK800聽了他的理由笑了笑，說「是嗎？那我覺得你表現的很好，我想除了我之外沒有人發現行政部多了個不速之客。」  
「但被你發現了，就代表我做得不夠好。我真的很好奇你是怎麼發現我的存在的？」凱文有點沮喪的說。仿生人又笑了，凱文喜歡他笑的樣子，像是雨後的陽光讓他感到一點點溫暖。  
「你想知道？那中午你帶我出去，我就告訴你。」仿生人說，他的語氣很急，好像是想要避開什麼……

「嘿，康納！你在這跟盆栽聊天嗎？走了，我們一起去吃午餐！」一位行政部的男同事一手搭上仿生人的肩，對它說「我們今天去吃日式壽司，怎麼樣？」  
仿生人禮貌地推開對方的手，說「抱歉，今天我和人有約了。」  
「誰？你面前的盆裁嗎？哈哈哈，這個笑話滿好笑的！」男人指了指角落那盆長得出其茂密的盆裁。  
「不是。是我的朋友 凱……」仿生人回頭望了望凱文躲藏的地點，發現他不見了蹤影？  
「喂，安迪！你到底要不要走？今天輪到你開車了！」一群行政部的女同事在門口催促著男人要吃午飯，放飯時間只有一小時半，大家分秒必爭。 男人隨口回了話說馬上到，接著就拉了仿生人出門了。

凱文偷偷地從盆裁後面探出頭，心裡滿是疑惑，感覺RK800不是很想跟他們去吃午飯？他打開小冊子查看前幾天的午休記錄，上面寫道：下午二點，RK800回到辦公室。恩？下午二點？但午休時間應該是一點半就結束了，這半小時間他去了哪？凱文之前沒有注意到這點，因為他覺得要是人家吃飯也要跟蹤太變態了！不過，剛剛看RK800的反應挺反常的，是不是自己漏了什麼沒注意到………  
“仿生人需要吃飯嗎？“  
等等，仿生人跟本不用吃飯啊！給仿生人餵食物跟本是浪費！所以，剛剛RK800才說“中午帶我出去。“他說的出去，不是去吃飯，而是要避開不必要的飯局！凱文你真是天才，可以去當名偵探了！

不對，我是天大的白痴！沒注意到RK800的求救，現在他被順走了，這下子怎麼辦？艾倫隊長會不會把我踢出SWAT隊，因為我沒有好好完成任務？在線急啊！

*** *** *** 

中午十二點二十一分，一台仿生人和一群人類坐在一間日式餐廳裡。這間日式餐廳位於底特律市區河岸邊，是不少喜愛日式餐點的Top one口袋名單。這間餐廳最棒的位置非靠窗區莫屬了！邊吃飯還能欣賞底特律河的風景，到了夜晚當河邊的路燈點亮時，這裡更是浪漫的約會地點！

“真是受夠了，明明說過不想也不必要進食的。這種社交禮節真煩人。“RK800-60心想。他把不耐煩的眼神藏在他的黑框眼鏡之後，嘴角微微笑著不露齒，有時隨意點點頭表示有在聽聊天的內容。這群人類不重要，他們只不過是用來練習人際關係用的道具。艾倫隊長要我先在行政部實習，還派了人來監視我，勢必也偷偷地在幫我打分數，雖然我不曉得進SWAT隊需要什麼條件，但個性品德和工作效率兼顧必定不會出錯。所以，當那個坐在我旁邊，總是在吹噓自己有多厲害的人類 安迪，第一次找我去加入他們的午餐聚會時，我沒有拒絕。但是在我發現凱文並沒有在午餐時間監視我後，我就直接拒絕了安迪之後的邀約，只是這傢伙真的很黏人，就像黏皮糖一樣甩都甩不掉！總是會在人類該進食的時間出現，還在我耳邊康納康納的叫，要不是凱文在暗處看著，我真想抄起桌上的平板往他自豪的正臉搧一把！喔，對了，還有那個虛偽的行政經理，每天要我幫他打領帶，一想到就生火………

「康納，別把筷子抓那麼緊，會斷的！」安迪說，他順手把仿生人手中的筷子拿走「你瞧，筷子要用拇指和中指輕輕地托著。」他親切地教導仿生人使用筷子，在場的女同事們紛紛稱讚安迪手拿筷子的姿勢有多好看。  
接著餐點被服務生送了上來。仿生人發覺到服務生一秒狐疑的眼神，是在想我怎麼會跟人類混在餐桌上吧。

「康納，你先嚐嚐這份鮪魚壽司，是店內的招牌呢！」安迪把一盤魚屍裹飯推到仿生人面前，至少在RK800-60眼中看起來是這樣。  
「不用了，仿生人不需要進食。把這麼好的料理分給我太浪費了。我看著你們吃就滿足了。」仿生人把魚屍裹飯推還給安迪，他連筷子都不拿了。  
「你又在鬧脾氣了是不是？」安迪有口氣在哄小孩似的「我知道你不會用筷子，所以在生悶氣吧。沒關係，我餵你吃……」安迪熟練地用拇指和食指的指腹輕輕握起了壽司，握法相當專業是將生魚片朝下拿著，他將魚片沾了點醬油準備送入仿生人的嘴裡。

「我不要吃這個！你拿遠一點！」RK800-60的反應很激烈，讓他害怕的不是魚屍裡的細菌， 而是安迪那隻不知道有沒有消毒過的手！但是他的反駁無效，反而招來女同事們的不滿，說他不諒解安迪的體貼！  
“可惡，要不是艾倫隊長的指令，我哪需要在這個群魔亂舞的行政部受這些婊子和神經病的氣！“RK800-60內心正爆炸著，但他還是乖乖張開嘴迎接可怕的魚屍裏飯……

「唔！」當壽司被送進RK800-60嘴裡時，他只想把東西吐出去！太噁心了，當魚屍接觸到他舌頭上的檢測元件時爆出了一堆不必要的數據。但讓他更不能接受的是安迪把食指同壽司一起塞進他的嘴裡，甚至還觸到他喉底的催吐元件！RK800-60反射性地將頭向後仰，卻被安迪用另一隻手抓住下顎！這份壽司近乎是用強.迫的方式硬.塞進來，RK800-60把他吞進了胃裡，他帶著怒氣瞪著安迪，他的頭上有一條人類看不見的系統壓力值不斷飆升，目前停在90%。

安迪沒有感覺到仿生人的不開心，他把手指從對方的嘴裡抽出來，指頭上還帶了一點仿生唾.液，他面有難色地抽起紙巾擦拭掉手上的透明.色液.體，還不忘揶揄句「你吃相也太難看了吧，康納。你知道嗎？以前伊甸園的小姐姐啊，不管給她吃什麼都很配合呢！」他的話引來同桌女同事們的訕笑。

「拿去，把嘴角的口水擦乾淨！」安迪丟了一張紙巾在仿生人前面，對方不為所動，它用自己的手把嘴角的液體抹掉。

“好啊，你這是存心要整我！你以為我會乖乖被你整嗎！“RK800-60的系統壓力值瞬間漲到了110% 以仿生人來說超過100%就會自毀的，但RK800-60還可以忍，他自己也不明白為什麼？

「讓你見笑了，我還不習慣學人類進食。不如我來餵你吃飯？」RK800-60拿起來筷子，他瞇起眼精笑容得體，沒有人發現他的瞳孔從棕色轉成了鮮紅色，連他自己也是。RK800-60利用視線死角在壽司裡藏了一坨綠青青的芥末，又往生魚片上放了片紅薑，看起來美味可口，但他早就注意到了……

安迪不能接受任何嗆辣的食物。

自從第一次飯局安迪騙RK800-60吃下了墨西哥辣椒粉後，他就一直把這個仇記在心裡。那辣味殘在舌尖上讓他不只當場飆淚，還讓他的味覺元件失靈了三小時！於是在此之後，他幾番試探了這位偽人君子，發現他很討厭吃辛辣的食物，但卻又愛在女同事前裝面子。這不就是個惡作劇的好機會嗎？  
「安迪，你試試看這份壽司，來，啊……」RK800-60用筷子把壽司輕輕夾起，遞到安迪的嘴邊，右手還不忘托在壽司下方防食物掉落，再搭配上他盡可能裝出的溫柔語調和微笑，連他自己都被噁心到。

女同事們略微驚訝地看著仿生人的舉動。對，你們發現了嗎？這就是平常吃飯時，你們對安迪百般獻殷勤的模樣！  
安迪尷尬的張了口，RK800-60笑得甜美，他等不及想看到對方被芥末和薑片嗆到的表情了。

 

TBC......


End file.
